warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebble Heart/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Carrionplace disease |age=Unknown |kit=Pebble Heart |early settler=Pebble Heart |unknown=Pebbleheart |mca=Pebble Heart |mc=Pebble Heart |mother=Turtle Tail |father=Tom |brother=Owlstar |sister=Sparrow Fur |adopted father=Gray Wing |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide }} Pebble Heart is a soft-furred, dark gray tabby tom with a white mark on his chest, and amber eyes. Pebble Heart was the first medicine cat of ShadowClan. He was born to Turtle Tail and Tom, along with Owl Eyes and Sparrow Fur, but was adopted by Gray Wing after Turtle Tail's return from Twolegplace. As a young cat, Pebble Heart discovered a passion for medicine, learning all he could from Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots until settling with Tall Shadow's cats in the pine forest. He is noted as being the medicine cat who discovered Carrionplace sickness, which caused his death. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Pebble Heart, Sparrow Fur, and Owl Eyes are born to Turtle Tail after her return to the moor, their father a kittypet named Tom. However, Turtle Tail's mate, Gray Wing, becomes the litter's adopted father. Pebble Heart becomes interested in medicine and learns to heal from Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots. Eventually, he begins having strange dreams, reminding Gray Wing of the old healer, Stoneteller. However, he often has nightmares of a terrible battle. :When Tom arrives from Twolegplace looking for his kits, Turtle Tail demands that he never see them. Even so, Tom finds the kits and takes them while the camp is distracted by Wind Runner's kitting. They are rescued, but not before Turtle Tail is killed on the Thunderpath, fulfilling Pebble Heart's dream of death. The kit is devastated, but vows to stay with Gray Wing on the moor, warning him of danger before he heads out for Fourtrees, where Clear Sky initiates the First Battle. :He discovers a deathly sickness in a mouse brought to camp, and, despite being a kit, joins a patrol to search for its cure. When the Early Settlers are ordered by the spirit cats to split into different groups, Pebble Heart joins Tall Shadow in the pine forest, though his siblings follow Clear Sky. As Gray Wing's wheezing progresses, Pebble Heart treats him with coltsfoot, but the illness proves fatal; Pebble Heart remains at Gray Wing's side when he dies. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, he is chosen by the spirit cats to become ShadowClan's first medicine cat. He journeys to Highstones along with the other chosen cats, where he reunites with Turtle Tail and Gray Wing in the newly named StarClan. After Micah dies, Pebble Heart brings Moth Flight to ShadowClan where she can be taught healing and grieve. When Juniper Branch kits prematurely, Pebble Heart is able to save them with Moth Flight's help. He later takes the medicine cats' oath to never have a mate or kits. ''Novellas'' :In ''Shadowstar's Life, Pebble Heart tends to Shadowstar after Sun Shadow is killed, and is shocked when she reveals she is on her last life. Later on, he dreams of the forest territories being destroyed, and shares this with his leader. Before Shadowstar goes off to battle, she bids farewell to her trusted medicine cat, knowing her death awaits her. Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood via Tom. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a brown tabby. *He has been mistakenly called Pebble Eyes and Pebble Flight. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages